An electronic device is a device that performs specific functions according to programs incorporated therein, such as an electronic scheduler, a portable multimedia reproducer, a mobile communication terminal, a tablet personal computer (PC), an image/sound device, a desktop/laptop computer, or a vehicular navigation system, including a home appliance. For example, such an electronic device may output information stored therein, in the form of a character, a sound, or an image. As the integration of electronic devices has increased and super-high speed and large capacity wireless communication has been popularized, various functions have recently been incorporated into a single mobile communication terminal. For example, in addition to a communication function, an entertainment function, such as a game, a multimedia function, such as music/video image reproduction, a communication and security function for, e.g., mobile banking, and a function of schedule management or electronic wallet, are integrated into a single electronic device.
Electronic devices to be used in a portable manner, such as an electronic scheduler, a portable multimedia reproducer, a mobile communication terminal, and a tablet PC, are generally equipped with a flat display device and a battery, and have a bar-type, folder-type, or sliding-type exterior due to the shape of the display device or the battery. Currently, as the electronic devices have been miniaturized with the advancement of electronic telecommunication technologies, electronic devices that are wearable on a part of a human body, such as a wrist or head, have become commercially available.
In order to ensure a comfortable wearing feeling of a wearable electronic device, miniaturizing and reducing the weight of the wearable electronic device may be required. In a miniaturized and lightened electronic device, a space for installing hardware, such as various input/output devices or a battery, may be limited. In addition, a wearable electronic device may be changed in shape according to the curve of a user's body portion, a space for installing, for example, a flat display device may be further limited so that the size of a screen to be output may be restricted.
Therefore, a need exists for an electronic device having a sufficient screen size as well as being bendable in a curved form so as to be wearable on a user's body portion.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.